


Blu d'Autunno.

by batterseaghost



Category: One Direction, larry fandom
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, M/M, fotografo Harry, nel senso che ha un negozio di articoli sportivi, sporty Louis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterseaghost/pseuds/batterseaghost
Summary: Harry e Louis sono amici da sempre. Louis sta ancora superando la fine della sua relazione. Harry sta correndo, sì, perché incontrerà l'uomo della sua vita correndo. è scritto.





	1. uno

**Author's Note:**

> nuova storia. nuova.  
> spero vi piaccia, scusate gli errori, io ci provo.  
> detto questo lasciate un segno, un commento, un cuoricino, fa sempre piacere,  
> e come sempre enjoy it:)))  
> E.

Louis andò grattandosi verso la cucina.

Era quasi Ottobre.  Ovvero il suo secondo mese preferito. Il primo era sicuramente Dicembre.

Ma Ottobre era qualcosa che gli scaldava il cuore. Avrebbe iniziato ad indossare le sue felpe preferite e gli abiti confortevoli e quei colori caldi, tutti i colori assumevano una nota confortevole, era l’effetto Autunno.

La sua stagione preferita.

Ci pensò fino a raggiungere il tavolo, dove prese il telefono lasciato la sera prima. Controllò i messaggi.

Due da Lottie. Erano solo faccine di risposta al messaggio che le aveva inviato la sera prima.

E altri due da parte di Harry, prima di leggerli notò la notifica nelle mail.

Subito la sua postura cambiò.

Si mise seduto e dritto con il telefono perpendicolare al bordo del tavolo.

Non farlo, non leggere, si disse.

Beh, però potrebbe essere quella mail che aspettavo, potrei aver vinto un iphone7. Pensò.

Ma lo sentiva nelle ossa, sapeva che non era così. Sapeva da chi arrivava quella mail. Proprio in quel giorno. Era talmente prevedibile.

Fai che non sia lui, fai che non sia lui.

<<no>> disse nel silenzio della stanza. <<non ci riesco>>

Quindi decise di andare a leggere prima i messaggi di Harry.

- _come è andata ieri sera?_

Che diavolo ci faceva in piedi alle sette e trenta di domenica mattina?

E poi la faccina che fa l’occhiolino.

mmm… ficcanaso.

Allora digitò – **fatti i cazzi tuoi.**

E andò a prepararsi la colazione.

Suonarono alla porta.

Andò ad aprire senza preoccuparsi di infilare una maglietta, ma tanto poteva essere solo

<<se mua!>> disse Harry

<<anche io sono io, entra idiota>> e tornò verso la cucina. <<spero solo tu abbia portato qualcosa da mangiare>>

<<certo, muffin e una bella tazza di tè macchiato senza zucchero per questo bellissimo raggio di sole>>

Louis si guardò attorno. Come a cercare quel bellissimo raggio di sole.

<<che te lo dico a fare>> fece Harry esasperato. <<tieni>> disse e poggiò la busta sul tavolo.

Poi si sedette, un po’ troppo agitato.

<<è per il nuovo cuneo anale che hai ordinato o sei così agitato solo per darmi fastidio?>>

<<ah ah ah. Louis è sempre così simpatico>> disse come se stesse spiegando l’amico a qualcuno. <<Senti minchione brontolone non fare il tirchio e sgancia subito i dettagli>>

<<dettagli di cosa?>>

Harry gli fece il dito e Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo.

<<prima tu>>

<<io cosa, sono andato a fare un servizio, matrimonio, noia, noia, noia, e poi ancora un po’ di noia>>

<<pensa che c’è ci crede che tu sia tutto torte nuziali, bouquet e …>> ci pensò su, <<ah, certo, candele>>

Harry valutò la cosa. <<mi piacciono tutte e tre le cose, ma non necessariamente legate alle nozze>>

<<le torte nuziali sono parecchio legate al concetto di matrimonio>>

<<le torte mi piacciono>>

<<ma si parlava di->>

 <<oh, Louis hai rotto il cazzo va bene?>> poi si ricompose. <comunque uno ci ha provato, ma ho dovuto dare buca>>

<<per? Improvviso ritegno?>>

<<no, per improvviso mal di testa. Comunque tornando a noi, o meglio a te o meglio a te e … come si chiama?>>

<<James>> disse Louis e fece una smorfia.

<<James>> ripeté Harry <<come è andata?>>

<<vediamo>>, fece Louis annusando il muffin prima di addentarlo e poi continuando con la bocca piena. <<James che ho potuto guardare da vicino come mai avrei pensato di poter fare, ha il volto che ha la forma di un alluce, con gli occhi e il naso e la bocca troppo piccoli, quindi un enorme alluce privo di lineamenti>>

<<che schifo>> commentò Harry. <<i tuoi resoconti meritano sempre un sacchetto per il vomito>>

<<e poi sai quegli uomini con le spallucce sempre sollevate?>>

<<ma non era un tipo interessante e spiritoso?>>

<<sì, per cinque minuti, ovvero la durata delle nostre conversazioni, avute dal parcheggio al lavoro.>>

<<immagino non ci sia stato del sesso bollente>>

<<faresti sesso con un enorme alluce?>> poi alzò la mano tra di loro <<non rispondere>>

<<idiota, cerco che non farei sesso, uhm… cioè, immagino ci siano situazioni in cui un alluce possa avere anche un suo aspetto erotico, ma->>

<<sto mangiando?>> disse Louis indicando il pezzo di muffin che teneva tra le dita.

<<e come siete rimasti?>>

<<mi ha accompagnato a casa e mi ha detto che era stata una bella serata, si è allungato per baciarmi e io mi sono spostato di lato, mi ha sfiorato la guancia e io ho pensato al sapone liquido che tengo sul lavandino del bagno e lui non dico abbia letto nella mia mente, ma ha fatto spallucce->>

<<con le sue spallucce?>> chiese Harry <<che tenero>>

<<idiota.>> commentò Louis. <<comunque ha capito. E fine della serata con faccia d’alluce.>>

<<domani farà la strada con te dal parcheggio fino al negozio>>

Louis si lamentò <<uffa, dovrò cambiare parcheggio>>

<<ma no, si carino e rifiuta in caso ci sia un altro invito>>

<<non parliamone più>>

<<ha pagato lui?>>

<<no, diviso a metà e io ho lasciato la mancia per la cameriera>>

Harry scosse la testa. <<mangiato bene?>>

Louis alzò una spalla. <<non male in effetti, dobbiamo andarci qualche volta>>

<<forse ci sono stato con Gemma l’anno scorso, ma non ricordo>>

<<ma doveva essere la vecchia gestione, hanno appena cambiato o ristrutturato, non ho capito, James sa tutta la storia di quel posto, vuoi che ti fissi un appuntamento così glielo chiedi?>>

<<certo! Appena avrai finito di andare a farti fottere>> disse Harry ridendo.

<<me lo segno sotto la F, vicino a finiscila di farti i cazzi miei>>

Poi scivolarono nei soliti discorsi, dal tempo, al lavoro.

<<non passi in negozio oggi?>>

<<nel pomeriggio, ma solo un giro e poi ci credi?>>

<<a cosa?>>

<<sono rimasto senza scarpe per il calcetto>>

<<tu le vendi>>

<<già, assurdo, ma non gioco mai, solo che ho promesso a Niall di reggergli la difesa martedì sera>>

<<oh, lo ha chiesto anche a me>>

<<di reggergli la difesa?>>

<<no, di reggere la panchina, comunque ci vengo>>

<<spirito di squadra>> commentò Louis.

Harry sorrise. <<quindi che facciamo? Pensavo di parlare per due ore del tuo appuntamento godendo dei dettagli piccanti ed invece…>>

<<dovrai sopportare il mio silenzio e la mia tediosa compagnia>> disse Louis <<vado a farmi una doccia>>

<<era ora, non volevo offenderti, ma non hai mai un buon odore>>

<<idiota>> disse Louis. <<io so di maschio>>

 

Non era vero. Pensò Harry guardando Louis allontanarsi. Louis non sapeva di maschio, ma aveva comunque un buon odore naturale. Louis aveva un buon odore, davvero un buon odore, non lo avrebbe mai definito _di maschio_ , poiché lo immaginava come un odore molto forte e persistente, ma sicuramente un odore piacevole. In casa di Louis c’era altrettanto un buon odore, i suoi vestiti avevano un buon odore. Non sapeva definirlo. Ma era l’odore di Louis, era buono. A volte Harry lo aveva addosso, per via di tutto il tempo che passavano insieme. A Harry non dispiaceva averlo addosso, perché era buono, un buon odore, quello di Louis.

 

Andò verso la porta del bagno che Louis aveva lasciato praticamente aperta. Louis era sotto la doccia, il vetro era quasi completamente appannato, ma Harry distingueva comunque la sua sagoma minuta e compatta, sembrava sempre più piccolo visto così. Era per via dell’ossatura sottile, ma Louis poteva vantare un corpo decisamente curvilineo. Con un bel sedere rotondo, era molto armonioso e proporzionato.

Quasi a clessidra. A clessidra e un pezzettino in più.

<<devi dirmi qualcosa?>>

Louis aveva tirato una linea sul vetro della doccia dalla quale stava guardando Harry.

<<oh, scusa, ero sopra pensiero>>

<<ho visto, hai bisogno di un momento per te stesso>> disse facendo il segno della “sega” <<oppure sei venuto a spiarmi mentre faccio la doccia per dirmi qualcosa?>>

<<non ti sto spiando, ti starei spiando se fossi nascosto dietro la porta>>

<<non potresti vedermi da dietro la porta>>

<<intendo con la porta socchiusa, tipo film dell’orrore>> e si spostò mettendosi in posizione, con la porta socchiusa.

<<sei inquietante>>

Harry aprì nuovamente la porta e andò a sedersi sul cesso, dopo aver abbassato il coperchio.

<<fai pure mettiti comodo, hai qualche fantasia in particolare da richiedere oppure?>>

<<smettila scemo, comunque complimenti>> disse facendo un cerchio nell’aria, proprio all’altezza del sedere di Louis.

<<cretino>> Louis seguitò a lavarsi girandosi, “dandogli il culo”

Harry piegò la testa di lato godendo della visione. Louis si voltò e alzò gli occhi al cielo. <<vuoi uscire dal mio bagno!!!>>

<<no, senti ho avuto un’idea>> disse <<tu e io>>

Louis si voltò di scatto. Spalancando gli occhi.

<<non quel tipo di idea!>> disse Harry

<<mi stava prendendo un colpo>> fece Louis

<<intendo che dovremmo prendere un cane>>

Louis spense il getto. si voltò e aprì la doccia, una nuvola di vapore andò ad avvolgere anche Harry che stava lì davanti. <<bounjour>> disse l’amico.

<<passami l’asciugamano>>

Harry allungò la mano e prese il telo per poi passarlo a Louis.

<<noi, non siamo un’entità unica, quindi tu, sei vuoi, prenditi pure un cane, io posso accompagnarti, se questa era la tua idea per oggi>> disse Louis lasciando il bagno.

Harry lo seguì dentro la stanza e si buttò nel letto. Odore di Louis, ancora. Mmm.

<<no, il cane è per te. Io sono il tizio che ti accompagna, gioca con tutti i cuccioli, ti lascia scegliere il cane più improbabile del mondo e alla fine, sono anche il tizio che te lo regala>>

<<vuoi regalarmi un cane?>>

<<quello e un paio di leggings>> disse guardando di nuovo il corpo di Louis. <<e un top>>

<<certo e sappiamo chi sarebbe poi il “top”>>

<<io sono versatile, lo sai>>

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo per la millesima volta. Poi infilò un paio di jeans e una maglietta. Si sedette sul letto accanto ad Harry.

<<che c’è?>> gli fece l’amico.

<<ci sto>> disse

<<parli del cane giusto?>>

<<idiota! Certo che parlo del cane>>

 

 

 

<<ho fatto una cazzata, perché ti ascolto? Ho fatto una cazzata Harry, io non ho tempo, non posso occuparmi di un cane, come faccio?>>

Harry stava seduto sul pavimento, Louis si spostava dalla sala alla cucina portando ciotole e traversine e giochini, il cucciolo stava in grembo ad Harry e giocava con il lembo flower power della sua camicia.

<<che palle che sei! Hai una casa tua, un negozio tuo, un giardino sul retro, tuo, mi dici dove sta il problema?>>

<<non è un giardino, è un pezzettino di terra>>

<<è tuo, e va benissimo e poi lo devi comunque portare a passeggio, no? Ci sono un sacco di parchi dove possiamo andare>>

Louis mise le mani sui fianchi. <<tu mi devi aiutare in questa cosa>> disse <<ho un cane per colpa tua!>>

Poi brontolando si mise seduto davanti a Harry <<perché non so dirti di no? È una maledizione!>>

<<tu sai dirmi di no, lo fai sempre>>

<<quando mai? Questa mattina non avevo un cane e adesso ne ho uno>>

<<oh devi scegliere il nome!>>

<<non lo so>>

<<andiamo Louis>>

<<tu che nome gli daresti?>>

<<non è il mio cane>>

<<così per avere un’idea>>

<<Clifford>> disse Harry

<<Clifford>>

<<anche perché diventerà bello grosso>>

<<la tizia ha detto che è una taglia media>>

<<taglia medio grande>>

Louis si buttò all’indietro <<Harry non lo voglio un cane, perché mi hai fatto questo?>>

<<perché hai bisogno di qualcuno>>

Louis restò sdraiato sul pavimento. Guardò il soffitto, si ricordò della mail. <<prendi il mio telefono>> disse

Harry si alzò lasciando trotterellare Clifford per casa <<prima foto del cucciolo?>>

<<no, devi fare una cosa per me>>

<<oh>> Harry si sedette a cavalcioni dell’amico. <<mail?>>

<<già. Leggila. E poi cancellala>>

<<leggo a te?>>

<<no, leggila tu, poi cancellala>>

Harry lesse la mail. Restò zitto. Guardò Louis. <<sicuro?>>

<<sì, basta così, non voglio più sapere>>

<<ok>> disse e cancellò.

Scivolò via dal corpo di Louis e gli si mise accanto. <<posso dirti quello che c’è scritto quando avrai bisogno>>

<<lo so, ma non te lo chiederò questa volta, non voglio sapere>>

Harry annuì.

 

Verso le dieci di sera Harry era nel suo letto.

Il telefonino vibrò nelle coperte accanto. Harry guardò lo schermo e sorrise, un sorriso dolce amaro, sapeva perché Louis lo stava chiamando.

-straniero?

-cosa ha scritto?

-tutto va bene. il lavoro e la vita in generale, sa che sta facendo la cosa giusta, ma specie in giorni come questi, nelle vostre ricorrenze, sa che arriverà il giorno in cui il rimpianto lo colpirà duramente, perché ha perso te, perché non ti ha portato con sé, perché non ha insistito di più. Ma la vita scorre serena e si augura che tu abbia sempre il meglio. Quello che non è stato in grado di essere lui.

Pausa

Una cosa del genere.

Anzi, esattamente quello che ho detto. E poi che ti porta nel suo cuore, che sei l’unico amore della sua vita.

-bastardo

-lo so

-bugiardo

-lo so

-mi ha visto fare tutto, mi guardava mettere sul negozio e affondare le mani in questo posto e in questa casa e incatenarmici e fare progetti e non ha detto nulla. Non ha detto niente, fino a che non è partito.

-lo so, Louis, io ero lì.

-aveva scelto queste dannate pareti con me

-lo so

-mi ha consigliato di intestarmi la casa, solo io. Chi lo fa? Chi non vuole nulla?

-chi se ne va, credo.

-scusa, ti lascio dormire.

-il cane?

-è qua, ho messo la cuccia vicino al mio letto e pare essersi affezionato al piccolo panda.

-mmm… mandami una foto

-ok, notte H, grazie.

-notte raggio di sole.

 

Dopo poco vibrò il telefono. Clifford, pancia all’aria, il panda che sbucava da sotto la sua testa.

 

 

 

 


	2. due

 

<<buongiorno raggio di sole>> disse Harry entrando in negozio.

Louis alzò il capo dalla lista che stava spuntando prendendo nota dell’ingresso di Harry che si appoggiò al bancone proprio lì davanti.

Una delle ragazze che stava facendo la sua prova si avvicinò e Harry la lasciò passare.

Lei sorrise e lui ricambiò.

<<Louis, ho finito con lo stand dei parastinchi, cosa faccio?>>

Louis guardò in fondo al negozio. <<le ciabatte da mare sono state riorganizzate? Prova a controllare, quelle in saldo vanno messe davanti>>

Lei si mise subito in cammino, ma non prima di aver sorriso ancora ad Harry.

<<nuova?>>

<<sì>>

<<brava?>>

<<vedremo>>

<<il mio piccolo boss>> disse Harry sporgendosi per arruffargli i capelli.

<<hey! Sai quanto mi ci vuole per sembrare completamente spettinato!>>

Dal fondo arrivarono delle risate e i due guardarono, in quella Oli lasciò la ragazza in prova e andò verso di loro.

<<io faccio pausa>> disse

<<che avete da ridere là in fondo?>>

<<Sara ha chiesto a Calvin se Harry è single>>

Harry guardò Louis, che disse ad Oli <<Harry è single, a meno che ieri sera>>

<<single>> disse Harry

<<è quello che ha detto Calvin>>

<<e che c’è da ridere?>>

<<beh voleva… provarci>>

<<oh>> fecero entrambi.

<<in pausa ci ha detto che lei può far innamorare chiunque e capisce subito cosa uno cerca>>

<<capisce anche quando uno è gay?>> chiese Louis

<<appunto>> disse Harry

Poi la ragazza si avvicinò di nuovo.

<<io stacco a dopo>> Oli lasciò la scena del delitto.

Sara si avvicinò e Louis ed Harry si guardarono complici.

<<Louis>> disse lei guardando però Harry, Harry sorrise come sempre.

<<dimmi Sara>>

<<ho fatto quello che mi hai chiesto>> assunse una bella postura, spalle dritte, petto in fuori, molto petto, molto in fuori.

<<chiedi a Calvin se ha finito con i prezzi e poi puoi mettere i nuovi arrivi sugli scaffali.>>

<<lo faccio subito>> disse.

<<ti piace lavorare qua?>> le chiese Harry

Lei si voltò verso di lui. <<sì, mi piace, bell’ambiente e tutti sono molto simpatici>>

<<anche Louis?>>

<<smettila idiota>> fece Louis che stava godendo della scenetta, lei sorrise con la mano sulla bocca. <<specialmente Louis!>> disse lei.

<<contento ora?>> disse Louis all’amico,

ma Harry non era ancora soddisfatto. <<non devi mentire, è così orribile con il personale che nessuno farà domanda per il tuo posto comunque, anzi, puoi anche far cadere tutte le scarpe dagli scaffali e farti una dormita sulle panche->>

Louis si sporse e gli diede una pacca sulla testa <<la smetti di fare il cretino?>>

<<ouch>> fece Harry <<è anche piuttosto aggressivo>> disse lui.

Sara aveva cambiato postura. <<vai pure Sara, non farci caso, per fortuna non capita spesso da queste parti>>

<<hey! Raggio di sole, così mi ferisci!>> disse Harry, poi guardò Louis, <<me ne vado, dammi le chiavi che passo da Clifford>>

Louis passò le chiavi mentre Sara tornava verso Calvin.

<<ma torni per pranzo?>>

<<certo, a dopo>> disse lanciandogli un bacio al di là del bacone.

<<mi piacciono quelli, me li tieni via?>>

<<ma sei matto, non puoi portarli>>

<<e perché?>>

<<Harry, sono bianchi, praticamente trasparenti, non puoi e basta>>

<<li uso per andare a correre>>

<<appunto>>

<<devo mettere in mostra la mercanzia>>

Disse ma era ormai andato.

Louis andò verso lo stand. Prese un paio di calzoncini bianchi e li portò dietro la cassa.

Non era sicuro di volerglieli vedere addosso, ma del resto non andava mai a correre con lui, quindi lontano dagli occhi, lontano da…

Harry aveva da sempre questa fantasia. Ovvero di incontrare l’uomo della sua vita mentre correva. Non era ancora successo. Comunque Harry correva tutte le mattine.  

Pensare alla fantasia di Harry sull’amore della propria vita, lo portò a pensare a Navid e a come si erano conosciuti.

Il che lo portò a perdere il buon umore che Harry era riuscito a regalargli con la sua visita.

Uff.

 

 

Erano seduti e mangiavano in silenzio per via delle bocche piene. Avevano appena discusso sull’eventualità di regalarsi una gita fuori porta per il fine settimana, con Clifford al seguito e quindi avevano passato in rassegna la lista delle cose da portare per il cane. Più organizzati per lui che per loro stessi.

<<settimana prossima vorrei dipingere le pareti del salotto>>

<<evviva>> fece Harry. <<sai, io amo casa tua, ma quel colore>

<<non me ne parlare>> fece Louis, Harry sorrise.

In quel momento Calvin li raggiunse. <<si può sapere che diavolo avete detto a Sara?>>

Disse ancora prima di sedersi.

I due lo guardarono con un grosso punto di domanda sulla testa.

Calvin rubò un paio di patatine dal piatto di Louis, che tentò di fermarlo e poi disse sedendosi. <<si è incavolata di brutto con me, anche con Oli>>

<<e perché?>> chiese Harry.

<<dice che le abbiamo fatto fare la figura della scema. Perché le abbiamo detto che Harry era “libero”>>

<<io sono libero>>

<<e gay>> aggiunse Louis.

<<beh in effetti Oli pensava si riferisse solo a quello>>

<<e non sarebbe abbastanza?>> chiese Louis.

<<lei dice che ne ha convertiti un paio>>

<<io la licenzio>> decise Louis

<<è in prova>> disse Harry <<comunque esiste una cosa chiamata bisessualità, e non è comunque il mio caso>>

<<beh, comunque lei dice che il fatto che tu sia gay non è il problema più grosso>>

Louis scosse la testa.

<<non sapevo nemmeno di avere un problema, comunque, quale sarebbe quello più grosso?>>

<<il tuo uccello probabilmente>> fece Louis.

Harry gli tirò una delle sue patatine.

<<usa le tue!>> lamentò Louis.

Calvin fece il suo ordine e poi rispose ad Harry <<dice che il vero problema è che sei già innamorato di un altro>>

<<woah>> fece Louis <<e chi sarebbe?>>

Calvin guardò Louis e poi di nuovo Harry.

I due si guardarono.

Poi capirono. <<oh>>

<<oooooooH>> fece Harry <<Louis? Io sarei innamorato di Louis?>>

<<beh, lei dice così>> Calvin fece una mezza risatina

<<non ridere, non è divertente. Come non ci scambiassero già per marito e moglie ogni volta che siamo insieme>>  disse Louis tenendo le mani sopra il piatto per proteggere le proprie patatine.

<<appunto>> fece Calvin.

<<no, appunto un corno!>> disse Harry <<perché io sarei quello innamorato adesso? E lui? Non è innamorato di me? Cosa sono l’amico disperato adesso?>>

Louis scoppiò a ridere. <<ahahahahahah>>

Calvin alzò le spalle. <<non lo so, tu sei molto più carino con lui che lui con te>> provò a dire.

<<sei licenziato>> disse Louis.

Calvin non gli diede peso.

<<vedi? Io sono molto più carino, hai sentito?>>

Louis si pulì le dita nel tovagliolo di carta. E si voltò <<ok, volevo aspettare, ma se la mettiamo così>> tirò fuori una piccola borsa di carta. <<tieni, poi di che non sono carino>>

Harry prese la borsetta <<sono per me?>>

<<adesso rimangiati quello che hai detto>>

Harry guardò i calzoncini. <<grazie raggio di sole. Mi piacciono da matti>>

<<io ho la nausea>> disse Calvin.

I due lo guardarono. <<non ti ci mettere anche tu>> disse Louis.

<<no, sul serio, ho la nausea>>

<<non ti senti bene?>>

<<no, ho mal di stomaco>>

<<oh, beh, vai a casa allora>>

<<ma->>

<<non preoccuparti, torno io quando stacca Oli e faccio chiusura>>

<<ma è una tirata>>

<<non preoccuparti, non avevo nulla in programma comunque>>

<<lo aiuto io>>

Calvin li guardò e sorrise. non aveva una bella cera. <<siete carini entrambi, forse tutti e due siete innamorati uno dell’altro>>

<<molto meglio>> disse Harry

Calvin annullò il proprio ordine e andò a casa.

<<ma non hai qualcosa da fare?>> gli chiese Louis

<<tipo?>>

<<non so, uno studio fotografico da mandare avanti, un servizio da fare>>

<<oh, sai cosa ho fatto?>>

<<cosa?>>

<<quando sono passato da Cliff questa mattina gli ho fatto un paio di foto, è un fenomeno lo sai?>>

Louis si portò la mano sulla faccia. <<non ci posso credere>>

 

Navid non passava mai dal negozio, cioè non proprio mai. A volte passava a fine turno, ma se Louis non aveva finito non si fermava lì ad aspettare, si faceva un giro per il centro, andava alla caffetteria. Era comprensibile, non tutti hanno il desiderio di stare a guardare un tizio che fa la conta delle scarpe o che spegne le luci del negozio o brontola per le maglie piegate male.

Navid non era quel tipo di sicuro.

Non passava e si fermava. Non aveva mai parlato di prendere un cane. Un cane per Louis, o un cane per loro, figurarsi. Non aveva mai messo il proprio nome su nessuna cosa. Ma aveva scelto il colore del salotto. Rosso carminio. Rosso sangue. Anzi, perché era quella la tonalità. Omicidio in salotto avrebbero potuto chiamarlo.

 

- **che ne dici del verde salvia?**

Louis mandò il messaggio e poi tornò a fare il giro degli scaffali.  Quando girò un angolo si trovò davanti Harry, con il suo borsone da lavoro. <<mi piace il verde salvia>> disse appoggiandosi ad uno scaffale

Poi lo guardò meglio, si avvicinò e gli mise le mani sulle guance.

Louis lo guardò strano, <<che fai?>>

<<hai un occhio arrossato lo sai?>>

<<sì?>>

Harry si avvicinò, o meglio, avvicinò il volto di Louis, tanto che poteva sentire il suo fiato.

<<ti dà fastidio?>>

<<avere la tua faccia appiccicata alla mia?>>

<<l’occhio>>

<<in effetti picchia un po’>>

Harry provò a soffiare. In quel momento sbucò Sara alle spalle Harry <<ehm… Louis io vado>>

<<oh, Sara>>

Lei guardò la scena, le mani di Harry tenevano ancora il volto di Louis. <<già>> disse e si volatizzò.

Harry guardò Louis, che prese i polsi di Harry e li abbassò. <<fantastico>> disse lui

Harry si mise a ridere

<<idiota>> gli disse Louis.

 

Il giorno dopo Sarà raccontò ad un semi convalescente Calvin di aver beccato i due a darsi da fare tra gli scaffali, Calvin alzò gli occhi al cielo e poi se la rise.

 

<<vi davate da fare tra gli scaffali>>

<<avevo una cosa nell’occhio>>

<<non ti devi giustificare>>

<<non mi sto giustificando, è solo quello che è>>

<<va beh, almeno non cercherà di convertire Harry>> disse lui spostando pile di scatole

<<almeno penserà al lavoro quando sarà qua dentro>>

<<nessuno pensa al lavoro qua dentro>> disse Calvin andando verso la porta che dal magazzino portava al negozio <<ciao Harry>> disse uscendo.

<<raggio di sole>> fece Harry andando verso la scala dalla quale torreggiava Louis. <<c’è un’ottima vista da qua>> disse

<<idiota>>

<<mi servono delle scarpe nuove>>

<<non te ne ho appena regalate un paio?>>

<<due mesi fa>>

<<appunto, te ne ho appena regalato un paio>>

<<senti minchione brontolone, ora anche tirchione, non so se ti risulta, ma io corro>>

<<certo>> fece Louis. <<reggimi>>

Harry mise le mani a mo’ di coppetta.

<<la scala, scemo, mentre scendo>>

Harry resse la scala.

<<oh è già finito lo spettacolo?>> disse

Louis gli fu davanti.

<<Louis, che ti ho detto ieri sera?>>

<<che i jeans mi donano?>>

<<sì, parlo dell’occhio>>

<<ho fatto quello che hai detto>>

<<beh, allora andiamo al pronto soccorso>>

<<ma tu sei scemo>>

<<allora fai quello che dico e non fingere di averlo fatto>>

<<è solo congiuntivite o qualche schifezza del genere>>

<<sei stressato? Non è da te>>

<<sono stressato da te>>

<<vado a prenderti qualcosa in farmacia>>

<<Harry!>> ma Harry era già andato.

 

Quando Sara iniziò il turno andò a mettere le proprie cose nello stanzino e passando vicino all’ufficio di Louis lo sentì dire. <<vacci piano.>> e poi Harry <<devo lubrificarlo di più, stai fermo>>

 

<<oh mio Dio, parlavamo dell’occhio>> fece Louis.

<<gli stavo mettendo il collirio>> disse Harry infilandosi in bocca mezza fajitas.

<<comunque adesso è convinta di vivere in un film porno o qualcosa del genere>> fece Calvin.

<<non potrò mai più licenziarla>> disse Louis

<<è brava?>>

<<non è male, è sveglia e poi piace molto ai clienti, attira un sacco di ragazzi>>

<<pensavo venissero tutti per te>> fece Harry

<<non sono tutti gay al mondo>> disse Louis, Calvin sorrise.

<<che spreco>>

Harry indossava le sue nuove scarpe da jogging. Non era andato a correre al mattino per cui aveva fatto una corsetta prima di cena ed era passato al pub a salutare i ragazzi trovandosi poi a consumare fajitas con loro.

<<hai trovato l’uomo della tua vita?>> gli chiese Calvin

<<non oggi, forse la sera non porta fortuna>>

<<certo perché in dieci anni il mattino ti ha portato un sacco di uomini invece>>

<<magari lo incontri ora>> fece Calvin

<<non sto correndo, non vale>>

<<beh, magari adesso corri al cesso e lo incontri lì>>

<<non funziona così, lui lo incontrerà correndo, non correndo al cesso o in posta, mentre corre, mentre fa jogging>>

<<ma mettiamo che adesso ti accorgi di aver lasciato il gas acceso o la porta aperta e te ne esci di qua correndo e mentre corri incontri un tizio, quello non varrebbe?>>

<<no, insomma, tecnicamente starei correndo ma->>

<<amplieresti la ricerca>> fece Louis

<<no, altrimenti->> ma si fermò

Che stava per dire? Altrimenti sarebbe valsa anche la volta in cui aveva incontrato Louis?

Louis lo guardò, <<che c’è? Ho qualcosa sulla faccia?>>

Calvin andò a prendersi una birra.

<<ma fa sempre così?>> disse Harry

<<cosa?>>

<<cioè ho sempre pensato che Calvin fosse sostanzialmente inutile, mi sta simpatico non mi fraintendere, ma è inutile>>

<<è un mio amico>>

<<e come molti tuoi amici è inutile, ma ultimamente>>

<<oh mio Dio! Ti sei preso una cotta per Calvin? Harry! È fidanzato!>>

<<ma sei scemo? Sto solo dicendo che ultimamente ha preso il vizio di apparire lanciare una bomba ed andarsene>>

Louis guardò Calvin parlottare con il tizio al bancone. <<Calvin?>> chiese <<lancia bombe?>>

<<non te ne sei accorto?>> disse.

Aveva detto quella cosa l’altro giorno “siete carini entrambi, probabilmente siete innamorati uno dell’altro” ed ora questa cosa che includeva in un certo senso l’incontro con Louis, tra i papabili uomini della sua vita.

<<ma tu l’hai mai incontrato uno con cui poi sei uscito, correndo?>> disse il ragazzo risedendosi con loro.

Harry lo guardò e lo indicò a Louis. <<lo hai sentito? L’ha fatto ancora!>>

<<oh>> fece Louis <<diabolico>> disse sarcastico.

<<che ho fatto?>> disse Calvin <<è una domanda, seguivo il filo del discorso>>

<<io vado>> fece Harry <<non posso credere di essere l’unico a rendermi conto di questa cosa>>

E così andò. Sentendo le risate di Louis alle sue spalle.

Si girò giusto per fargli il medio e Louis gli mandò un bacio

<<qualcuno lo deve fare>> disse Calvin

Louis smise di ridere e lo guardò. <<di che parli?>>

Il ragazzo si infilò in bocca una nocciolina. <<mettervi davanti alla realtà dei fatti>>

<<quali fatti?>>

<<come hai conosciuto Harry?>>

<<non te lo avevo già detto?>>

Calvin alzò le spalle.

<<ci siamo conosciuti al pub, una sera, avevo combinato un incontro tra zayn e Liam che avevo conosciuto ad un corso>> poi Louis si fermò. <<cioè a dire il vero io l’ho conosciuto lì, perché lui mi aveva già incontrato, solo che era talmente coperto che non l’avevo riconosciuto>>

<<e dove ti aveva incontrato?>>

<<al parco, mi ha chiesto l’ora, lui stava…pensava di essere in ritardo e mi ha chiesto l’ora>>

<<lui stava?>>

Louis si fermò un momento, visualizzò quel ricordo. <<stava correndo>> disse, ma aveva una voce che non sembrava nemmeno la sua. Lo disse senza tono.

Calvin alzò la birra e fece una smorfia, prima di attaccare le labbra al collo e bere.

Stava correndo.

Louis riuscì solo a sentire la propria strana voce ripetere quella frase, all’infinito.

Stava correndo.

<<secondo te Zayn stava cercando di ricambiare il favore?>>

<<come?>> era ancora un po’ scosso.

<<insomma ha portato Harry al pub, tu gli avevi combinato l’appuntamento con Liam e lui, sai un doppio appuntamento>>

<<con Harry?>> poi scosse la testa <<no, non era, insomma, non… cioè mi ha detto porto un amico, ma era per…>>

<<per farvi conoscere, insomma tu gli portavi Liam, sono usciti no?>>

<<loro sì, sono stati insieme cinque anni>>

<<può essere>> disse Calvin. <<e poi mi sembra che sia andata bene, no?>>

<<s-sì>>

<<beh, a parte il fatto che non state insieme>>

Louis si guardò attorno. Non aveva voglia di guardare Calvin in quel momento, non sapeva cosa dire, come continuare quel discorso e poi voleva andare a casa.

Così disse le prime due cose che gli passarono per la mente e poi salutò l’amico e dipendente.

 

Uscì dal pub e si infilò le mani in tasca.

Aveva una stranissima sensazione.

Però l’occhio non faceva più male.

Il collirio di Harry aveva funzionato alla fine.

Entrò in casa e Clifford lasciò la cuccia per fargli le feste.

Louis si sedette sul divano. Prese il telefono.

Guardò i messaggi.

Non aveva un vero ricordo di quel giorno.

Del giorno in cui Harry aveva chiesto l’ora a Louis.

Se ci pensava ricordava questo tizio imbacuccato che correva verso di lui, ma non lo aveva veramente visto. Ricordava solo la cosa accaduta. Non aveva prestato attenzione.

Non sapeva che nel parco ogni mattino correva questo ragazzo convinto di incontrare l’amore della sua vita correndo.

E comunque, quale senso aveva pensarci?

primo perché la fantasia era un fantasia, non stava scritto da nessuna parte che sarebbe accaduto a quel modo.

e poi Louis non era l’amore della vita di Harry.

Raggio di sole. Ok, era il suo raggio di sole, anche se non si era mai sentito così in realtà, ma Harry era libero di scegliere quale sole lo illuminasse con i suoi raggi.

Non era normale, non era un’amicizia normale, se ne rendeva conto.  

Si ritrovò a pensare a quella sera, poteva essere stato così cretino da non capire cosa Zayn stesse cercando di fare?

Ed ora voleva uscire, non voleva stare nemmeno a cada a pensare a quella cosa che non portava da nessuna parte. Infondo tutto si basava sul niente.

 

Louis prese il guinzaglio di Clifford e andò a fare il giro dell’isolato.

Era assurdo.

Non riusciva a smettere di pensarci.

Era quasi tornato a casa quando vide una sagoma avvicinarsi e corrergli incontro.

<<hey, raggio di sole>> disse Harry

<<che fai qua?>>

<<io>> disse correndo sul posto. <<stavo, avevo bisogno di, correre>> disse

<<ma non eri già andato>> poi lo afferrò <<fermati>> gli disse

<<volevo prendere aria e sono uscito e mi sono messo a correre e… avevo bisogno di, non lo so>> poi lo guardò. Con Clifford che gli scodinzolava davanti, allungò la mano per farsela annusare e laccare. <<tu che fai in giro a quest’ora?>>

Louis alzò le spalle. <<non lo so, cammino>>

Harry lo guardò <<va tutto bene?>>

Louis alzò le spalle. <<credo di sì>>

<<bene>> fece Harry <<domani andiamo a prendere il colore come deciso giusto?>>

<<sì, domani andiamo a prendere il colore>> disse <<come deciso>>

<<perfetto>> disse e riprese la corsa, ma si fermò un attimo, Louis e Clifford lo guardarono. Quasi con la stessa espressione. <<hey!>> disse Harry <<ti ho appena incontrato correndo, hai visto?>> poi gli fece l’occhiolino.

<<idiota>> disse Louis, lo disse perché era quello che faceva sempre, perché quello era Harry e quelli erano loro. quello era vero, il resto solo una sciocca fantasia.

 

Harry riprese la corsa lasciando Cliff e Louis alle sue spalle. Aveva il sorriso stampato, era divertente.

 _Ti ho incontrato correndo_. Bravo Harry, simpatico Harry.

Sai sempre cosa dire, sai sempre come far sorridere Louis, come farti dare dell’idiota, sei bravo Harry, un campione.

Il sorriso sfumò in qualcosa di differente.

Iniziò a sentirsi affaticato. Si fermò, era assurdo perché correva da poco e poteva fare molto meglio di così.

Diede colpo alle Fajitas, a tutta quella sera, era stata così strana. Prima Calvin e le sue bombe e adesso.

Guardò alle proprie spalle, come se si aspettasse di rivedere la scena appena vissuta.

<<ti ho incontrato correndo>> disse poi si voltò e si mise a camminare.

 

A casa, dopo la doccia, una sega, il bisogno di rilassarsi e un po’ di zapping sul divano, Il telefono vibrò.

 

- **mail**

Accidenti.

- **per favore posso mandartela, leggila, ma non voglio sapere.**

- _manda pure raggio di sole._

Dopo poco arriva anche la notifica della mail

Navid, che rottura di cazzo!

Non lo aveva mai sopportato.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. tre

<<io sono per questo>> disse Louis indicando un colore.

<<zucchina>> lesse Harry <<beh sicuro ti piace la forma>>

<<la smetti? È tutta mattina che fai allusioni sessuali>>

Harry si morse il labbro inferiore.

Non poteva spiegare perché, proprio non poteva, non senza nominare Navid o quella sua fottutissima mail.

<<però ti piace il colore?>> gli chiese l’amico in cerca di conferme.

<<sì, molto, anche nella variante più scura>>

Louis guardò la tonalità più scura. Alzò la spalla e si voltò per tornare alla scelta.  

<<che dici vuoi stamparne un paio e provarli sulla parete?>>

<<no, penso di aver deciso, va bene la tonalità più scura>>

<<solo se ti piace, Lou, avevi scelto l’altra>>

<<mi piace, piaceva di più anche a me, avevo solo paura fosse troppo scura>>

<<ma ci sarai tu a far risplendere ogni cosa, raggio di sole>>

Louis sorrise, luminoso come sempre, come solo un raggio di sole riesce ad essere.

<<vado a cercare un commesso>> disse Harry e si allontanò mormorando tra sé, ci stava provando, ci stava provando a smettere di vedere quella cosa nella sua testa, ma erano stati dei giorni difficili e poi quell’immagine. Si voltò un attimo, uno sguardo nella corsia, Louis era piegato a guardare qualcosa, uffa, era insostenibile quella visione. Era sempre stato debole davanti a quel corpo, ma ora era davvero difficile non vedere, quel potenziale, quella pelle, quelle curve.

 

Portarono le latte di pittura nel salotto, delimitarono la stanza in modo che Clifford non potesse zampettare lì attorno. Spostarono i mobili e delinearono i contorni del battiscopa e di alcune mensole con la carta adesiva e vecchi giornali erano sparsi su tutto il pavimento.

<<la scala c’è, i rulli anche…>> disse Harry facendo una lista veloce dell’occorrente.

Louis sbucò dalla stanza con addosso una maglietta bianca e un paio di pantaloni della tuta bucherellati e scavalcò l’asse di legno che chiudeva il passaggio a Cliff. Il cucciolo, che pesava già più di dieci chili, si fermò seduto oltre la barriera.

Harry porse all’amico di sempre uno dei rulli <<mi cambio e arrivo>>

Louis si sedette sul tavolino ricoperto di giornali.  

Stava per cambiare, finalmente, stava per chiudere con quel colore orrendo e anche con chi lo aveva scelto. Una cosa. Una cosa aveva fatto in quella casa, solo per dare una piccola soddisfazione a Louis, che si lamentava della sua mancanza di interesse. Una cosa aveva fatto: scegliere quel colore, quel colore di merda.

Il pensiero andò alla mail.

Ma non voleva cedere, poteva resistere questa volta, poteva addirittura dimenticarsene.

Harry tornò, anche lui vestito per potersi sporcare e i due, rullo in mano, si diedero da fare.

 

Fecero un lavoro decisamente buono e pulito.

Solo alcune gocce erano finite sulla carta in terra e sui loro vestiti.

Harry aveva una piccola striscia sul mento e Louis una sfumatura verdina vicino alla tempia e sui capelli, sulla ciocca più lunga.

Si sedettero per terra.

Harry fece una corsetta in cucina a prendere un paio di birre e tornò porgendone una a Louis

<<grazie tesoro>> gli disse e bevve una bella sorsata, poi tornò a guardare la parete.

<<allora? Come ti senti? Un piccolo passo per il salotto un grande passo per Louis>>

Louis sorrise e gli diede un colpetto sulla coscia. Ma era d’accordo.

Restava quella cosa a cui non riusciva a non pensare.

<<che voleva questa volta?>> disse quasi scusandosi per la domanda.

Ecco, la mail. <<ecco>> fece Harry

<<era…>> Louis non sapeva di preciso cosa chiedere <<era brutta?>

<<no, non la definirei brutta, era… malinconica, diciamo>> beh, era un eufemismo.

<<sì? altre ricorrenze?>> poi ci pensò <<di quando non è venuto con me a firmare il contratto per la casa? O di quando mi ha detto che non c’era bisogno di andare insieme per i mobili? Di quando mi ha chiesto se fosse davvero necessario spostare la residenza? O di quando ha scelto il colore del salotto solo perché smettessi di dargli il tormento su queste cose?>> Louis scosse la testa <<era quasi preferibile per lui stare in nessun posto, piuttosto che legato a me. Nascosto dietro a quella sua filosofia sull’essere libero, ovunque, cittadino del mondo e cazzate varie!>> bevve un altro sorso che dovette sembrargli amaro, vista la smorfia.

Harry non sapendo cosa fare si limitò ad allungare la mano e posarla sulla gamba di Louis che sospirò e disse <<lo so, scusami, è solo che a volte->> ma si fermò, spostò i capelli, sfumando così anche la goccia sulla tempia e poi disse <<allora? Cosa voleva questa volta?>>

Harry ritrasse la mano e prese tempo raccogliendo i capelli.

<<ha trovato una foto>>

Louis guardò Harry <<oh>> disse <<che foto?>>

<<una foto tua>>

<<uhm… del tipo?>> poi ci pensò <<ma cosa ha scritto?>>

<<qualcosa sulla tua pelle>>

Louis si mise diritto, e iniziò a litigare con l’orlo della maglietta. <<la mia pelle?>> disse. Harry si alzò e andò a prendere il proprio telefono. <<che fai?>> gli chiese Louis dal salotto.

Harry fece scorrere il dito sullo schermo e poi lo passò a Louis.

Louis lo prese con la fronte corrucciata. <<che devo… oh!>>

Harry si sedette e per fare qualcosa si sciolse i capelli e rifece nuovamente la coda.

<<ho deciso di tagliare i capelli>> disse per cambiare argomento

Louis lo guardò e guardò la foto.

<<penso di donarli per beneficienza>> disse, ma sapeva che non era finita lì, ma ci stava provando a non guardare Louis e non vedere quella tinta rosea sulle sue guance e soprattutto a non pensare a quella maldetta foto.

Louis si schiarì la voce. <<uhm>> e poi passò il telefono a Harry.

Harry lo mise sul pavimento ricoperto di carta, a faccia in giù, aveva troppa paura di vedere quella cosa.

Louis di nuovo si spostò i capelli. <<e cosa ha scritto?>> chiese con poca voce. Era sicuramente imbarazzato, ma era anche curioso. E poi c’era Harry, che non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi, che sembrava in imbarazzo e certo, anche lui lo era, ma era quasi spinto a punzecchiare un po’ oltre, come se il perno del discorso non fosse più la mail di Navid, ma il fatto che Harry lo avesse visto così, che quella foto giacesse nel telefono del suo amico. Del suo migliore amico, che in qualche modo-

<<beh, insomma, lui>> guardò Louis, solo per un attimo << le testuali parole?>>

<<se le ricordi>>

<<ho trovato questa foto, Dio solo sa il tempo che ho passato a fissarla. Mi sento uno sciocco a dirti queste cose, ma restano innegabili la bellezza e il desiderio. la tua pelle, il tempo che passo a ricordarla, la voglia di assaggiarne ogni centimetro. Ancora una volta. Almeno una. – qualcosa del genere, più o meno>>

Louis prese con le dita l’orlo della maglietta e lo tirò un po’ da una parte e dall’altra, era nervoso, faceva caldo.

Quella stanza stava prendendo fuoco.

Harry si passò una mano sulla faccia e rilasciò un sospiro, un gemito rumoroso. Louis lo guardò.

<<scusa>> disse Harry.

<<e per cosa?>>

Il ragazzo si morse il labbro inferiore.

<<scusami tu>> fece Louis

<<e per cosa?>>

<<beh, se non ti obbligassi a leggere le sue mail, non ti saresti ritrovato a … vedere quella cosa>>

<<beh il problema non è aver visto, è cercare di dimenticare>> disse Harry senza pensarci.

Louis si irrigidì di colpo.

<<scusa>> disse di nuovo Harry

 

I due restarono in silenzio. Bevvero un sorso di birra, quasi si fossero messi d’accordo.

<<che dicevi dei capelli?>>

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Avrebbe dovuto cancellarla e non riusciva.

Ora Louis l’aveva vista, sapeva anche che si trovava sul suo telefono.

Era lì a sua disposizione e con il consenso del suo migliore amico.

E la tensione era davvero palpabile, ma cosa poteva fare?

Come avrebbe reagito Louis sapendo che non riusciva più a levarsi quell’immagine dalla testa?

Toc toc

<<entra, ho finito>> Harry legò l’asciugamano attorno alla vita.

Louis entrò ne mise uno pulito sul mobile vicino al lavandino e si guardò nello specchio.

<<tra poco arriva la cena. Ho messo i soldi nell’ingresso>> gli disse, nel caso fosse arrivata mentre lui era in doccia.

<<non preoccuparti>> fece Harry.

Louis gli passò dietro e riaprì l’acqua.

<<ti serve qualcosa?>>

<<per?>> disse Harry distogliendo lo sguardo mentre i pantaloni di Louis toccavano il pavimento.

<<per cambiarti>>

<<no, ho portato tutto, sono previdente, lo sai>>

<<pensi di fermarti?>> gli chiese.

<<a cena>> fece Harry

<<oh beh, sì, ovvio>> fece Louis

<<intendevi a dormire?>>

Louis si voltò e lasciò cadere la maglietta e i boxer.

Harry desiderò morire. Morire o inginocchiarsi, non c’erano altre alternative.

<<no>> fece Louis mettendosi sotto il getto. <<cioè, non so, è piuttosto tardi e…devi correre?>>

Harry si fermò e lo guardò. Cavoli, ora c’era anche l’acqua che scorreva e bagnava ogni centimetro della sua pelle, era qualcosa di peccaminoso e proibito e lì, a sua totale disposizione.

<<Harry?>> disse Louis.

<<come?>> fece alzando lo sguardo.

<<chiedevo se devi correre, sei stato tutto il giorno con me e…>>

<<io, non lo so>>

<<hai corso oggi?>>

<<n-no>> disse e si sedette sul cesso per asciugarsi i capelli. Poteva sentire il proprio sesso risvegliarsi ogni volta che guardava Louis.

<<ne avrei bisogno>> disse e Louis si voltò a guardarlo.

<<devo uscire da qua>> aggiunse e lasciò il bagno, detto fatto.

 

Che stava succedendo?

E poteva essere solo per quella sciocca foto?

 insomma Harry lo aveva visto nudo almeno un centinaio di volte.

Si era seduto in quel preciso posto mille volte mentre faceva la doccia, lo aveva anche riempito di complimenti. Ma possibile che una foto avesse risvegliato tutta quella cosa?

Certo, era un certo tipo di foto. Forse Harry non aveva mai pensato a lui in quel modo.

E ora anche lui ci stava pensando. Ora stava pensando ad Harry che pensava a Louis in un certo modo e poteva immaginare l’evolversi di quei pensieri.

Ed era assurdo perché poteva vedere, vedeva il sesso e il desiderio e ogni cosa, con Harry, con il suo migliore amico. Che ora non riusciva nemmeno a guardare negli occhi.

 

Quando finì la doccia e ebbe messo dei vestiti puliti andò in cucina, Harry aveva apparecchiato e messo al centro i cartoni delle pizze.

<<potevi iniziare>> gli disse

Harry alzò le spalle e i due si guardarono un attimo senza saper cosa dire.

<<prego, siediti>> disse Harry.

Louis si morse il labbro inferiore

<<che poi, è casa tua, insomma>> Harry fece una mezza risatina quasi isterica.

Louis, sedutosi, prese la propria pizza e iniziò a tagliare. <<mezza e mezza?>> chiese

<<certo, come sempre>> disse l’amico

Come sempre. E tutto era così diverso dal quel sempre su cui si erano seduti per anni.

Mangiarono scambiandosi ogni tanto degli sguardi. Sorridendo.  Cercando qualcosa da dire.

Quando Harry si alzò per preparare un caffè Louis lo guardò.

Era difficile non vedere ora. Non provare ad immaginare la sua reazione davanti a quella foto.

Cosa aveva pensato? Cosa aveva fatto? Aveva detto che era difficile dimenticare.

Cosa non riusciva a dimenticare? l’immagine in sé, il fatto che Louis fosse quel tipo di “ragazzo”?

<<non è una cosa che faccio di solito>> disse seguendo il filo del proprio monologo interiore.

Harry si voltò. Tornando a sedersi. <<parli di?>>

<<della foto>>

<<oh, quella>> fece Harry, si sentì ridicolo, perché ci stava pensando costantemente ormai. Da che l’aveva vista

<<era un’occasione speciale>>

<<non devi giustificarti>> fece Harry per rassicurarlo.

<<è solo che, ti vedo strano e … non vorrei che pensassi, magari pensi di me che… sai, magari non pensavi fossi il tipo, ma non è che io sia il tipo, è che…sai->>

Harry fece un mezzo sorriso, <<non sto pensando male di te>>

<<uhm… ok, ma… sembra che questa cosa… insomma abbia creato una certa… tensione >>

Harry annuì sorridendo ironico. <<direi che è la parola giusta>>

Louis lo guardò senza capire.

Poi si alzò e andò a prendere le tazze, il caffè era pronto. <<mi dispiace>>

Harry andò verso di lui, <<hey, no, non devi dispiacerti, non devi scusarti. Ok?…>> gli prese le mani nelle sue. <<senti, Louis, io ti amo, sei il mio migliore amico e non esiste al mondo che una cosa come questa si metta tra di noi, e sai cosa è quella cosa in cui noi siamo due maestri?>>

<<convincerci di essere due maestri in qualcosa?>>

Harry scosse la testa <<finito?>>

<<sentiamo>> fece Louis lasciandolo continuare.

<<rendere una cosa che potrebbe essere imbarazzante, così tanto imbarazzante da diventare divertente>>

<<oh>> fece Louis, pensandoci. <<ed è possibile anche con questa storia della foto?>>

Harry lasciò le mani.

<<quando l’ho vista ho dovuto ricordarmi di una volta in cui sono entrato per sbaglio nello spogliatoio ed ho sorpreso il nostro coach con la bidella della scuola>>

<<la conosco questa storia>>

<<aveva sessant’anni almeno>>

<<era assurda quella donna>>

<<beh ho dovuto vedere e rivedere la scena nella mia mente>>

<<ho fatto una ventina di scatti. Prima di avere quello giusto. C’era sempre qualcosa.>>

<<tipo?>>

<<mi sono scordato il telecomando tra le lenzuola e sembrava che lo stessi “producendo”>>

Harry scoppiò a ridere. E anche Louis. La tensione dissipata.

<<visto?>>

<<già, alla fine a pensarci è anche ridicolo, insomma, mi hai visto nudo venti minuti fa, mi vedrai nudo fino a che non saremo vecchi>>

<<dovrò svuotarti il pappagallo nel tuo letto d’ospedale>>

<<hey! Chi dice che non lo farò io?>>

I due continuarono a stuzzicarsi per un po’.

 

Dopo cena si misero in salotto, nel salotto verde salvia scuro. Clifford addormentato pancia all’aria sul tappeto. Il panda sotto la sua testa.

<<come fa ad essere comodo?>>

<<lo invidio.>>

<<la tua povera schiena non reggerebbe>>

<<mi fermo a dormire se è ancora valido l’invito>>

<<è un modo per chiedermi un massaggio per la tua schiena dolorante? sai che vale solo se sono veramente ubriaco>>

<<non preoccuparti, non voglio rischiare di finire al pronto soccorso come l’ultima volta, era solo un modo per non dover guidare fino a casa>>

<<ok>>

 

 

Quando si misero a letto, si sistemarono faccia a faccia.

<<Louis>> disse Harry.

<<che c’è?>>

<<tu considereresti il mio compleanno un’occasione speciale?>>

<<certo, perché lo chiedi?>>

Harry lo guardò e alzò un sopracciglio.

<<sei veramente un cretino>> fece Louis capendo.

Harry soddisfatto si avvicinò e gli diede un bacio sul naso. <<notte, minchione>>

<<notte Harry>> poi quando ci fu solo silenzio e i loro respiri, Louis sorrise e sussurrò <<Grazie>>

Harry con gli occhi chiusi si ritrovò ad avere lo stesso sorriso beato.

 

Ma non riusciva a dormire, Louis.

E non riusciva a dormire, Harry.

Era come se qualcosa ancora restasse da dire.

Così si voltarono di nuovo. Occhi negli occhi.

Harry tirò Louis a sé. Guardarsi così era strano. Ma nessuno dei due si spostò.

Harry alzò la mano che teneva sotto la guancia poggiata all’altra e la spostò sul viso di Louis. Poi sul suo naso lasciando un buffetto. Louis sorrise.

Louis prese la mano dell’amico e se la portò vicino al cuore. <<non so cosa farei senza di te>>

Harry disse <<ah, nemmeno io>> e sorrise.

Poi si avvicinò e il buffetto divenne un bacio sulla punta del naso di Louis.

Poi si sfiorarono come due eschimesi.

<<non c’è nulla che non farei per te, Lou>>

<<lo so>> fece il ragazzo <<è lo stesso per me. Sei il mio migliore amico. E io ti amo>>

<<anch’io ti amo>> disse Harry <<è impossibile dire quanto>>

E ci fu un piccolo leggero bacio a stampo. Che lasciò pochi millimetri tra le loro labbra e il loro respiro.

<<ma è tanto?>> chiese Louis

<<infinitamente>> rispose Harry

E di nuovo le labbra uno sull’altro.

Si schiusero come i petali di un fiore. Pronto a sbocciare.

 

Si baciarono delicatamente, sorridendo qua e là, senza staccarsi mai.

Si baciarono sempre più intensamente.

Harry spostò il proprio peso sopra quello di Louis, che si mise supino e lo accolse.

<<Lou>> disse Harry piano.

<<non adesso, non parlare>>

E si inarcò leggermente sfregando contro il corpo di Harry, manifestando il suo bisogno.

Harry lo baciò di più. E iniziò a muoversi in modo da creare la giusta frizione.

Infilò la mano sotto la maglietta di Louis e la sollevò sopra la sua testa.

Poi scese a baciare il suo collo e il suo sterno.

Si sollevò ancora <<Lou>> disse. Non sapeva cosa fosse, un lamento, una supplica, una richiesta.

<<non fermarti, Harry, non ora>>

E così fu inutile chiedere ancora, fermarsi ancora, lasciare che altre parole si mettessero tra di loro.

 

 

Louis si svegliò stirandosi, le lenzuola finirono in fondo al letto spinte dai suoi piedi. Era nudo. L’aria gli fece venire la pelle d’oca. Andò a riprendere le lenzuola e vi si avvolse.

Si alzò e andò verso il bagno.

Prese i pantaloni della tuta che usava a casa e anche una maglietta bianca.

Lasciò il bagno dopo essersi dato una rinfrescata e andò in cucina.

<<buongiorno>> disse sedendosi.

<<hey! Ti sei svegliato finalmente>> lo guardò sorridendo. <<tieni il tuo tè. Dormito bene?>>

Louis tirò la tazza a sé e soffiò un paio di volte. Sentendo il calore sul viso.

Harry gli si sedette davanti. <<allora?>>

<<mi prendi in giro?>> fece Louis mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

<<fa ancora male?>>

<<non la seconda, ma la terza volta che ho sbattuto mi deve essere venuto un bernoccolo>>

<<fa vedere>> disse Harry.

Louis abbassò la testa e portò la mano di Harry sul punto che sentiva livido.

<<uhm… poca roba>>

<<fa male>> fece Louis

<<scusa>> disse Harry ritraendo la mano. <<mi sono lasciato prendere>>

E sorrise. Louis arrossì.

<<te lo devo chiedere Lou>>

<<cosa?>>

<<è solo che voglio esserne sicuro>>

<<di cosa?>>

<<non mi sono approfittato di te vero?>>

<<approfittato? E in che modo?>>

<<beh, sai emotivamente, tu non sei… sei appena uscito da una storia importante>>

<<appena uscito>> disse Louis. <<è passato un secolo!>>

Louis guardò di nuovo la tazza e poi Harry, era ridicolo perché sembrava davvero preoccupato.

<<Harry! Mi prendi in giro? Ti ho supplicato di non smettere>> disse Louis <<anche quando mi hai fatto sbattere la testa>>

Harry gongolò un attimo. E sorrise. <<scusa, per la testa>>

Louis alzò la spalla. <<tutto a posto>> poi di nuovo guardò Harry. <<sei preoccupato per altro? Tipo per la nostra amicizia o cose simili?>>

<<chi se ne frega di quella roba!>>

<<già, chi se ne frega>>

Poi Harry scosse la testa e disse <<Louis Tomlinson>>

Louis lo guardò confuso. <<non lo voglio nemmeno sapere quello a cui stai pensando>>

<<mica te lo volevo dire>>

<<perfetto, quindi che si fa?>>

Harry si alzò da tavola e disse battendo i palmi <<io ho un’idea>>

<<no. Che si fa oltre a quello. Abbiamo due attività da mandare avanti ricordi? Tu devi andare a casa e io mi devo preparare e andare in negozio.>>

<<la mia idea era più bella>>

<<prendi la tua roba e vattene.>> disse Louis sistemando la tazza di tè nel lavandino.

<<despota! Mi hai ingannato con tutte quelle moine stanotte!>>

<<quello era un diverso lato di me>>

<<ed è l’unico lato di te che voglio ancora frequentare>>

<<vai a prendere le tue cose!>> disse indicando la stanza con l’indice.

 

Harry andò in camera senza smettere un attimo di sorridere.

Prese il portafoglio e il telefono dal comodino e poi si guardò attorno. Gli sembrò di udire delle voci e immaginò che Louis avesse acceso la tv.

Guardò il letto e sistemò i cuscini. Raccolse il piumino da terra e si accorse che mancava il lenzuolo.

 

<<hey dove è finito il lenzuolo del l- ciao Navid>> disse.

Era reale, ma non poteva essere reale.

Quello era Navid?

In piedi nell’ingresso?

<<Harry, oh, che sorpresa>> fece avvicinandosi per dargli la mano

Harry guardò verso Louis che alzò le spalle.

<<che- come- cosa- cosa ci fai qua?>> chiese Harry

Navid sembrò un po’ stranito dalla domanda di Harry, non tanto dalla domanda, ma dal fatto che fosse Harry a porgergliela. Per enfatizzare il tutto Harry si portò le braccia incrociate sul petto.

<<io- in realtà non ho una vera risposta, al momento.>>

Harry annuì col capo. <<bene. benissimo>> sembrò rendersi conto dell’assurdità di tutta quella cosa. Guardò Louis. Era senza parole, litigava con la maglietta e si tormentava la bocca.

<<ok. immagino sia ora di andare, per me>> guardò Louis. <<Lou, tutto bene?>>

Louis annuì.

<<ci vediamo al negozio? Pranziamo insieme?>>

Louis lo guardò e non disse una parola. Mosse appena il capo.

<<Lou?>>

<<s-sì, cioè immagino che- sì, ci vediamo dopo Harry, grazie di tutto>>

<<oh, figurati, non c’è di che. Prego.>>

Harry lo guardò di nuovo. Louis abbassò lo sguardo.

<<sei sicuro?>> gli chiese.

<<s-sì>> disse Louis.

Harry allora guardò Navid. <<Navid, è stato un piacere vederti>>

<<anche per me, Harry, grazie>>

<<e di cosa?>> disse, ma non aspettò risposta. Aprì la porta e uscì.

 

Quando Harry uscì, Louis ebbe l’istinto di richiamarlo. Di farlo tornare e di riportare tutto a pochi minuti prima

Di tornare ad esserci solo loro in quella casa. Loro a colazione, loro a ridere, loro a scherzare e prendersi in giro, loro a vivere e non decidere, non avevano deciso nulla. Avevano optato per andare avanti.

Ma adesso c’era Navid. Era davvero lì davanti? Lo stava davvero guardando?

Louis si rese conto di fissarlo senza dire una parola. <<scusa, sono un po’…>>

<<posso immaginare>>

<<vieni, accomodati>> disse <<non so nemmeno se sia la cosa giusta da dire a uno che ha vissuto qua>>

<<beh, è casa tua>>

 

<<quello è sicuro>> fece Louis.

 

<<Harry è… vive con te?>>

Louis guardò istintivamente verso la camera da letto, sarebbe stato bello e molto più facile aver speso quei momenti a pensare alla loro notte insieme, anziché starsene qua a dare spiegazioni ad un fantasma.

<<no, lui… lui mi ha aiutato a dipingere il salotto e >> Louis si guardò attorno. Un rumore catturò la sua attenzione. Clifford arrivò dal piccolo cortile, correndo. Probabilmente si era reso conto solo in quel momento della presenza di qualcuno.

<<oh>> fece Navid <<che cos’è?>>

Louis chiamò Clifford a sé. <<è Clifford, il mio cane>>

<<un cane?>>

<<già. Scusa gli do la sua pappa e … solo un secondo>>.

Louis andò in cucina.

Mise le crocchette nella ciotola di Clifford. <<fai il bravo mi raccomando>> poi prese il telefonino dal bancone della cucina. Un messaggio di Harry

_???_

Louis rispose con gli stessi punti di domanda.

 

<<allora, stavamo dicendo?>> fece Louis

<<tu ed Harry>>

<<oh, io ed Harry, giusto… mi ha aiutato a dipingete il salotto, si è fatto tardi e si è fermato a dormire>> disse Louis. <<non è la prima volta>> non era la prima volta, ma era stata decisamente la prima volta.

<<tu e lui siete sempre buoni amici vedo>>

<<alcune persone restano>> disse Louis. E lo disse senza pensare. Ma da che quella cosa uscì dalla sua bocca Louis non fece che ripeterla nella sua testa. Harry era entrato nella sua vita un milione di anni fa.

Si erano incontrati una mattina. Mentre Harry correva e non sapeva se fosse in ritardo oppure no.

Harry era corso da Louis, senza sapere chi fosse. Louis in un primo momento non aveva fatto nemmeno caso a questo sconosciuto, stava ancora gongolando per essere riuscito a combinare l’incontro tra Zayn e Liam. Me quello stesso sconosciuto, in quel momento preciso era entrato nella sua vita. Correndo. Ed era rimasto e sarebbe rimasto per sempre.

<<che ci fai qua?>> chiese Louis.

<<è una bella domanda>>

<<no, è una domanda molto semplice>>

<<è solo che… beh, sono tornato per sistemare delle cose e ho pensato di venire a vedere come stavi e non ti nego che ultimamente ho pensato molto a te e ho provato una certa nostalgia di noi della nostra storia, della nostra casa, della nostra vita->>

<<della mia casa>> fece Louis.

<<beh, è stata la nostra casa>>

Louis scosse la testa, stava per ricordare a Navid il fatto che lui in quella cosa aveva dormito, mangiato e vissuto, ma che non era mai stata una cosa sua, non aveva voluto averci nulla a che fare e un giorno, stremato dalle lamentele di Louis, aveva scelto il colore delle pareti del salotto, un colore di merda soprattutto, solo per non dover più sentirsi rinfacciare quella cosa e tolto quel colore, di merda, là dentro non restava nulla. Non c’era lui in quella casa. Non c’era traccia di lui.

C’era Louis, e il suo abbandono e poi c’era Louis e il tempo che aveva passato a darsi colpe che non aveva mai avuto e poi c’era Louis e l’attesa di un segno, ma ora, guardava quella casa e vedeva la cucina dove lui ed Harry avevano scherzato, il divano su cui si erano seduti esausti o avevano guardato la tv insieme, vedeva la porta del bagno e poteva sentire Harry canticchiare sotto la doccia, poteva vederlo seduto sulla tavoletta del cesso, mentre era lui a farsi la doccia e poi guardò verso la porta della camera. Beh, lì, più di ogni altra cosa c’erano loro, lui ed Harry. E non-

La porta si aprì.

<<ok, non voglio fare scenate>> disse Harry entrando con le mani alzate.

Louis lo guardò e fece davvero fatica a non scoppiare a ridere.

<<ho camminato per quasi trecento metri e poi mi sono reso conto di aver dimenticato le chiavi della macchina e poi sono entrato in panico perché sapevo che tornando qua avrei di nuovo dovuto vedere la tua faccia>> disse rivolto a Navid. <<e l’unica faccia che volevo vedere era la sua>> fece guardando Louis.

Louis si sentì anche un po’ orgoglioso.

<<Harry, io non voglio creare problemi>>

<<tu sei il problema>> disse Harry <<tu e le tue mail e il fatto che non te ne vai. Dici che te ne vai, ma stai sempre in mezzo e poi finalmente noi siamo … noi siamo **noi** , e tu che fai? Torni! Lo capisci perché sei il problema?>>

Louis si soffermò sul quel noi. Dio lo avrebbe ascoltato per sempre.

Harry andò in cucina e prese le chiavi <<ecco, le mie chiavi.>> disse <<ci vediamo a pranzo Lou>> poi andò verso la porta. Si voltò verso il suo migliore amico <<noi siamo noi, Lou>>

Louis sorrise.

Quando Harry lasciò la casa si voltò verso Navid e disse <<grazie per essere passato, ma sono in ritardo per il lavoro e…>> alzò le spalle. <<mi dispiace per la tua nostalgia, ma io non posso farci nulla.>>

Navid che era ancora seduto sul divano si alzò <<oh>>

Louis disse <<oh, già>>

<<è per lui? State insieme?>>

<<non ti riguarda.>>

<<l’ho sempre pensato, lui è sempre stato tra di noi, avete aspettato che mi levassi di mezzo?>>

<<è questa la differenza. Tra me e lui, tu, non ci sei mai stato>> disse Louis.

 

 

Louis stava controllando un catalogo quando lo vide, con la coda dell’occhio, fiondarsi in negozio.

<<ok, sono in anticipo, ma stavo letteralmente andando fuori di testa e tu non rispondi ai miei messaggi>>

<<oh, vero, ho lasciato il telefono in macchina e non ho avuto tempo di andare a prenderlo>>

<<oh perfetto>> fece Harry <<troppo distratto dal tuo ex fidanzato?>>

Louis scosse la testa

<<che vuole? Nostalgia? Ha trovato altre foto? gli hai chiesto di mandarmele?>>

<<sei un cretino>> disse Louis <<comunque no, non sono distratto dal mio ex e non ho idea di cosa volesse da me, l’ho mandato via due secondi dopo la tua uscita di scena>>

Harry annuì <<bene. quindi direi che- non ti ha detto proprio nulla?>>

<<ha detto qualcosa sul fatto che aveva pensato a noi alla nostra storia, alla nostra casa>>

<<la tua casa>>

<<è quello che ho detto io>>

<<perché è così>>

<<è quello che penso anche io>>

<<insomma a parte quel colore di merda cosa c’è di lui là dentro?>>

<<nulla, infatti>>

<<appunto>>

<<infatti>>

<<c’è più roba mia>>

<<questo è sicuro>>

<<bene.>>

<<bene.>>

<<che vuole allora?>>

Louis alzò le spalle. <<non so, credo non lo saprò mai>>

<<e non ti importa?>>

<<no>>

Harry prese atto di quella risposta. Ma continuava a guardare Louis con sospetto.

<<che c’è?>>

<<sicuro vada tutto bene?>>

<<benissimo. Non sono mai stato meglio>> disse Louis e prese la giacca che stava dietro di lui. <<andiamo? Ho fame>>

Harry lo seguì fuori dal negozio.

 

Si sedettero al loro solito tavolo e Harry prese il menù. <<dividiamo?>>

<<come sempre>> disse Louis <<scegli tu>>

Harry lo guardò <<sei strano lo sai?>>

<<beh, mi sono capitate un paio di cose strane in effetti>>

<<tipo il tuo ex che torna e vuole rimettersi con te?>>

<<tipo il mio ex che torna. E noi due che passiamo la notte insieme>>

Harry sorrise <<quello è stato strano forte>>

<<strano. E anche forte>>

Harry gongolò di nuovo

<<la smetti? Si vede quello che pensi>> gli disse Louis

<<ci sto provando, sto cercando di mantenere un certo contegno, una certa eleganza nell’affrontare questa cosa>>

<<oh, sarebbe davvero una novità questa>>

<<tu eri lì>> disse Harry, quasi avesse bisogno di conferme.

<<decisamente presente>> fece Louis, poi lo guardò, perché Harry sembrava sul punto di implodere <<avanti, sii esplicito, ho davvero paura che ti scoppi il cervello se non la smetti di pensarci>>

<<io sono stato creato per scoparti>>

Louis scoppiò a ridere. <<oh mio Dio!>>

<<io, non Navid, non James faccia da alluce>>

<<non c’era bisogno di ricordarmelo>>

<<io, Harry Styles sono nato per introdurmi nel tuo corpo con ogni mezzo>>

Louis faceva davvero fatica a trattenersi.

<<e lo dico anche per te. È bene che tu lo tenga molto presente da oggi in poi>>

<<che solo tu dovrai introdurti nel mio corpo>>

<<suona bene>> disse Harry

<<ok>> fece Louis

<<ok>> disse Harry di nuovo.

 

In quel momento il telefono di Louis vibrò sul tavolo.

Louis guardò e poi continuò a mangiare senza rispondere.

<<chi è?>>

<<Navid>> disse Louis.

<<puoi rispondere, o puoi non rispondere, ma non scegliere di non farlo se è per me>>

<<lo faccio per me. Ed è proprio questo il punto. Io non voglio rispondere, non mi importa cosa vuole dirmi. Non lo voglio in casa mia. E non solo per questa notte, non lo voglio nella mia casa, non lo voglio nella mia vita, lui non ne ha mai fatto parte veramente. Lui ha scelto di stare al margine di tutto e io gli ho davvero dato il mio cuore, ma è stato sbagliato e assurdo e … non lo voglio. Non è lui che voglio nel mio salotto, nella mia stanza, nella mia vita, nel mio cuore. Sei tu>>

Harry alzò le mani al cielo. <<Signore ti ringrazio!>> disse

<<puoi essere meno cretino? Solo un po’>>

<<no. Non posso>> poi guardò Louis <<e sai cos’altro non posso essere?>>

<<moderato?>>

<<non posso essere più felice di così. Di come lo sono stato questa mattina quando mi sono svegliato e c’eri tu. Ed eri così vero e così mio e…Louis, io ti amo già da pazzi, ti ho sempre amato da pazzi.>>

I due sorrisero e non poterono fare a meno di protendersi uno verso l’altro per un bacio.

<<e ti ho incontrato correndo lo sai?>> disse Harry. <<ho sempre avuto ragione>>

Louis scosse la testa, ma quello era Harry, quelli erano loro, erano insieme ed era incredibile e forse assurdo. Ma forse era semplicemente scritto.

Fin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. cinque.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> l'inizio di tutto.

 

 

Harry correva da circa mezz’ora sulla pista che faceva tutto il giro del campus.

Ogni volta che incontrava qualcuno pensava alla realizzazione della propria fantasia romantica.

È lui. No sarà lui, sarà sicuramente lui.

E così per ogni faccia, a volte si inventava anche dei piccoli dialoghi iniziali.

A volte sperava che quello non fosse l’amore della sua vita.

Non aveva un tipo ideale, dentro di sé dava una possibilità a chiunque, non era mai stato uno facile al giudizio, figurarsi al pregiudizio. Ma di sicuro sapeva cosa escludere, un brutto sorriso. Quello non lo avrebbe mai potuto sopportare, non per il resto della propria vita.

Aspettava, avrebbe aspettato il vero amore, lo sapeva, lo avrebbe incontrato così. Correndo.

E correva Harry, tutti i giorni.

Gli sembrava anche di aver corso molto più del solito, forse aveva anche doppiato il tizio dei gelati col suo carretto, mentre si spostava da zona a zona.

Si fermò vicino ad una panchina e continuò a camminare per scaricare la tensione dei muscoli, per evitare i crampi. Calcò il berretto sulla testa, alzò la zip della blusa fino a mezza faccia. E poi prese il telefonino. Cazzo!

Cazzo!

Era scarico e non sapeva che ora fosse. Vide due tizi fermi vicino al laghetto. Si mise a correre verso di loro per chiedere l’ora. Era sicuro di essere in ritardo. Aveva un colloquio e doveva capire se aveva abbastanza tempo per tornare al campus, farsi una doccia e cambiarsi o se doveva presentarsi sudato e in tenuta sportiva al colloquio con uno dei professori più rigidi e severi dell’intera facoltà.

Uno dei due tizi si mise a camminare. Sorrideva tra sé, aveva un bel sorriso, l’altro era ancora là. Forse era un appuntamento andato bene, ma non aveva tempo per pensare a certe cose. Corse verso il tizio che camminava con il suo bel sorriso. <<hey!>> questo lo guardò. <<scusami, mi sapresti dire l’ora?>> disse praticamente continuando a correre sul posto.

<<certo>> disse il tizio. Prese il telefonino dalla tasca del giubbetto. <<sono le dieci, credo stiano per>> le campane suonarono in lontananza <<suonare adesso>> disse.

<<oh, grazie, scusami>> e corse via.

<<di niente>> fece il ragazzo alle sue spalle.   

Era in ritardo, in super ritardo. Ma che bel sorriso. E occhi blu, un mix perfetto.

Fortunato il tizio al laghetto.

 

Due settimane dopo incontrò occhi blu al pub. Era con il tizio del laghetto.

Si ritrovò seduto al loro tavolo per via del proprio compagno di stanza. Zayn, che conosceva Louis, ovvero occhi blu, dal liceo.

Il tizio del laghetto si chiamava Liam. Louis era il loro cupido.

Aveva fatto amicizia con Liam per poi portarselo al pub e fargli conoscere Zayn, con un appuntamento combinato, infondo, ma che sembrava estremamente naturale.

Louis era astuto, capiva subito le persone.

Ci vollero meno di due secondi per far scoccare la scintilla.

Così dopo un po’ Louis e Harry si trovarono seduti a bere birra. Con Louis che raccontava tutta la storia dal principio. Perché la cosa di Liam e Zayn era iniziata anni prima

<<avrei dovuto capirlo quando ti ho visto sorridere così compiaciuto>> disse Harry

<<mi hai visto?>>

<<oh, sì, non ti ricordi di sicuro, ma ti ho incontrato proprio quella mattina>>

<<no, impossibile>>

<<sì, ti ho chiesto l’ora>>

Louis fece mente locale.

<<tuta da jogging, berretto>>

<<oh>> fece Louis <<eri tu?>>

<<sì>>

<<non ti avrei mai riconosciuto così imbacuccato>>

<<già, beh, eri anche distratto, insomma, avevi appena messo a segno il tuo colpo>>

I due sorrisero e la serata continuò in chiacchiere.

Arrivarono fino alla porta davanti al dormitorio di Louis. <<bene>> fece Louis

<<è stato molto divertente, tu sei stato molto divertente e mi sono davvero appassionato a tutta la vicenda Zayn/Liam>>

<<oh beh, vivrai i risvolti>>

<<Zayn non è molto aperto con me>>

<<no? È solo che è un tipo taciturno, sta sulle sue>>

<<già.>>

<<beh, passerò a farti un resoconto settimanale>> disse Louis

<<molto volentieri>>

Poi uno sguardo. Harry annuì davanti agli occhi blu di Louis.

<<come mai annuisci?>>

<<no, è solo che. I tuoi sono molto blu>>

<<cambiano con il tempo>>

<<beh, sono parecchio blu>>

<<blu in autunno>>

Harry sorrise. poi infilò le mani in tasca <<ok, è stato un piacere Louis, ci si vede in giro>>

Louis annuì. E sorrise, anche il sorriso se lo ricordava bene. <<hey, no senti, dammi il tuo numero, così siamo sicuri di ribeccarci e non sembra una di quelle cose, ci hanno mollati al bar da soli e abbiamo finto di trovarci bene>>

<<mi sono trovato davvero bene>>

<<anche io, per cui, non facciamo finta>> disse e mise il proprio numero nel cellulare di Harry

<<ti faccio uno squillo>> e lo fece. Il telefono di Louis squillò.

<<quello sono io>>

<<ok, sconosciuto, ci si sente presto ok?>>

E così Louis andò a dormire con un amico in più. Con quello che sarebbe diventato il suo amico per la pelle.

Harry andò a dormire convinto di aver trovato un bene prezioso, il bene più prezioso.

 

Dopo due settimane erano inseparabili. Vivevano così tanto nella stanza di Louis che iniziò ad avere l’odore di Harry. Quando non vivevano da Louis vivevano da Harry, tanto che Zayn ormai li chiamava Larry ogni volta che li vedeva insieme.

Al terzo mese usavano le stesse parole e facevano gli stessi gesti.

Erano uno lo specchio dell’altro, pur mantenendo le loro personalità.

Alla fine dell’anno Harry diede un bacio a stampo a Louis, perché non avevano nessuno.

Louis sorrise e poi scosse il capo.

No!, gli disse. Ridendo.

È una ricorrenza.

Allora sarà solo per le ricorrenze.

Sei una bella fregatura Louis Tomlinson.

.

Già.

E quella stessa notte uscirono con due tizia mai più rivisti.

E così andarono avanti, tra storie e storielle di cui ridevano al mattino

Il secondo anno erano ancora single e Harry andò da Louis gattonando sul pavimento del salotto di una casa in cui non avrebbero mai più rimesso piede, un certo Nick, dj, o qualcosa del genere.

Harry si chinò su Louis.

Buon anno. E gli diede un bacio stampo.

No! Che fai? Sto cercando di fare colpo sul tizio alla console

Quello? Ma è troppo alto

È alto come te

No, no, è più alto di me

Che fregatura!

E un altro bacio a stampo.

Allora scusami, buon anno idiota

Buona anno raggio di sole.

Non mi chiamare così, lo detesto

Ma tu sei il mio raggio di sole.

Ti odio

 

Il terzo anno Louis stava già con Navid.

Harry lo guardò dal corridoio dell’appartamento di Navid. Si baciarono a meno di tre metri da lui, poi Louis corse tra le braccia di Harry.

Buon anno idiota!

Buon anno raggio di sole

E un abbraccio fortissimo. E un bacio sulla guancia.

 

Perché loro erano loro.

Perché Navid poteva averlo portato via, ma Louis era il suo raggio di sole e quella cosa non sarebbe mai cambiata

Ed Harry usciva e ogni tanto stava con qualcuno, ma continuava a correre, sapeva che l’amore della sua vita lo avrebbe incontrato correndo.

Quel che Harry spesso ignorava era che fosse già successo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> mi trovate su tumblr.  
> http://batterseaghost.tumblr.com/  
> per quanto riguarda il manip di Louis, è di chi l'ha fatto, ho lasciato il "marchio".  
> non sono una criminale.  
> :P


End file.
